Imprint
by SParkie96
Summary: During a vampire related mission, Sami encounters Eve Corvin, daughter of Blade's allies Michael and Selene. Unwillingly, the two are bonded via Eve accidentally imprinting on Sami. Problems ensue. Rated T-M for language, violence, and suggestive themes.


"Imprint"

* * *

**Summary:** **During a raid at vampire club, Evolution, Sami encounters Eve Corvin, daughter of Blade's allies Michael and Selene. Unwillingly, the two are bonded via Eve accidentally imprinting on Sami. Problems ensue. Rated T-M for language, violence, and suggestive themes.**

**Author's Note: New fanfiction. Enjoy. Underworld/Multiple X-Overs. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. The rest belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Club Evolution, New York City…..**

* * *

The pulsing sound of music filled the midnight air as a light fall breeze whipped through the city streets. Late night street walkers lured men in with their seemingly beautiful allure just outside the club, neon lights giving them enough light to see their willing victims.

One man pulled up in an old red Camaro, offering a short blond woman clothed in a tiny, sparkling, blue dress money. A smile graced her lips as she made her way to the passenger side of the vehicle. He smiled shyly back, taking hold of the steering wheel as he drove to a nearby alley.

Once in the alley, the blond woman climbed on to his lap. She kissed him once before nuzzling his neck. The man chuckled as the woman's hair tickled his face. She chuckled as well, veering her head back to stare at the man. His once smiling face became that of horror as the woman's face took on a demonic look, her teeth razor sharp. Before he could scream, she latched her mouth on to his neck, biting viciously. She tore through flesh as she devoured his blood. The man became limp in a matter of minutes.

Satisfied, she opened up the door and climbed off of the man, tossing the money at the lifeless corpse. As she turned around, she was greeted by the cold muzzle of a gun being pressed harshly against her forehead. She hissed at the newcomer. A short teenager with brown and white hair glared at her, crystal blue eyes seemingly glowed with anger. Though her eyes said otherwise, the teen held a smile, gun never faltering,

"Little late for dinner, isn't it?" the teen asked, cocking the weapon.

The blond woman released a shrill screech and lunged at the girl. The brunette bent backward in a seemingly backbreaking position. The blond prostitute landed clumsily in a pile of garbage with a muffled gurgle. She growled as she got back to her feet, fingernails morphed into deadly looking talons. She charged at the teenager again, who spun around and landed a kick to the woman's head. The woman flew back once again.

A gunshot interrupted the short quarrel. The brunette looked down at the prostitute, who now bared a smoking bullet hole in her chest, right where her heart should be. As the woman's body fell to the ground, it erupted into flames before disintegrating into ash.

The brunette then turned to the one responsible, "I had her, Uncle Blade."

"Uncle Blade" was a tall African American fellow, about forty-three or so, with army cropped black hair and sunglasses. He donned a black trench coat with black police type ballistic armor underneath; steel toed boots adorn his feet. A sword hung on his hip, as well as various other weapons. His arm, which had been previously outstretched, was now at his side, his gun smoking at the barrel. He smiled down at the brunette, fangs glimmering in the light of the moon,

"If you had her, Samantha, why didn't you kill her immediately?" he asked.

The brunette, or Samantha "Sami" Parker/Wayne, shrugged. She put her gun back in its holster. She wore a black long sleeved jumpsuit with wedged platform boots. She wore fingerless gauntlets that attached themselves to her jumpsuit. A black utility belt clung to her hips. Her hair was kept in a high ponytail. She couldn't have been any older than sixteen or seventeen. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled in annoyance,

"I was getting to it." She explained, crossing her arms.

"Really? It looked like you were messing around to me." Blade said.

Sami grunted, stepping passed Blade and out on to the street just outside the alleyway entrance. She didn't even give the deceased body in the Camaro a second glance. Blade, on the other hand, examined the body, feeling for a pulse,

"Son of a Bitch sucked him dry." Blade observed.

"I could've told you that." Sami snipped.

"They're getting bolder. Disguising themselves as prostitutes and picking up men who would be more than willing to do whatever they wanted." Blade observed once more.

"Easy picking. And the vampires don't even have to do any work. Seems like a smart idea." Sami said.

"Not really. All it takes is one phone call to the NYPD and their whole operation would be blown out of the water." The male said.

"True, but it doesn't mean they can't move somewhere else, right?" Sami asked.

Blade nodded in response. They were brought out of their discovery by a series of gunshots ringing through the air, as well as blood-curdling screams. People ran down the streets in terror aware from an unknown force. Blade and Sami exchanged confused looks. A passing prostitute, who was attempting to run, got her head blown off, her body turning to ash before she even hit the ground. Blade yanked Sami back into the alley and shielded her from any stray shots. More prostitutes received the same treatment as their fallen comrade. Then, it was quiet again, except for the frightened sobs of citizens still hanging around.

Blade got up from the ground, helping his companion up as well. Sami looked around with wide eyes,

"Was that one of our guys?" She asked.

Blade pressed a finger to his ear-comm, "King. Was that you that just fired off those rounds?"

"Negative, Boss Man." Hannibal King responded.

"Then, who the hell…." Blade was cut-off by the sound of another scream.

A prostitute who was attempting to flee, ran passed them. She was attacked from behind by a blurry black mass. Snarling and growling could be heard from the mass as it attacked the woman. It suddenly lurched backward, snapping the woman's head clean off. It spit the head out as if it were diseased.

Blade and Sami emerged from the alleyway to look at the creature that had just killed the woman. As if hearing them, the mass turned around. Sami had to keep from yelping in fear.

The mass was actually a girl, about a year or two older than herself. She had long black hair, which billowed out wildly around her shoulders. She wore the same demonic look that most vampires had, but her skin was blue. Said girl had piercing black eyes with blue rings around where the pupils should've been. She wore a black leather jumpsuit with a brown fur vest. She had sharp black claws and razor sharp teeth. She snarled at the two.

Before the strange beast-girl could attempt to attack the two hunters, more gunshots rang through the air, turning the beast's attention toward the shooter.

Selene Corvin stood toward the end of the street, facing the trio. One arm extended, gun in hand. Smoke billowed out from the barrel. Sami turned her head to look back at the creature, not seeing a single bullet entry on it. She looked back to Selene in confusion,

"You missed." Sami said.

Selene smirked as she lowered the weapon, "I was aiming to kill. Just for attention," the vampire turned back to the creature, "Eve, stand down. They're no threat to us."

The creature, or "Eve", lowered her clawed hands. The morphed and demonic looking features on her face seemed to fade, becoming human looking instead. "Eve" had pale, normal looking skin. Inky, blue ringed eyes faded to a color the equivalent to sea-foam green/blue. The teeth became human as well. Claws shrunk back to normal nails. Sami raised her brows, noticing that this girl wasn't half-bad looking and was actually quite interesting.

Selene approached the three, putting her gun back in its holster at her thigh. Blade gave the woman a scolding look as he settled his hands at his hips, getting ready to lecture the other.

The short haired woman smiled as she placed a hand on Eve's shoulder, "I suppose you want an explanation. This is my daughter, Eve Corvin. She is half-vampire, half-lycan, like her father. Though, she was raised in a facility called Antigen. A place Michael and I were held captive for scientific analysis and research. We all escaped, but Michael escaped later than us. We have no idea where he fled to." Selene explained.

Blade hummed, "That explains where you two have been for the last nineteen years. Well, you and Michael. When did you escape?"

"About a month or two ago." Selene recalled.

Again Blade nodded. Sami just looked confused, looking between the elders. Selene looked at Sami, as if wondering what the girl was. Blade nudged the girl's arm with his own, making the brunette extend a hand,

"I'm Sami Parker. I'm Blade's apprentice, so to speak. I just help him clean up the Monster Mess around New York. You know, besides the normal costumed freaks." Sami introduced.

Selene smiled and shook the girl's hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Samantha. I'm a friend of Blade's. You may have already met my daughter Eve."

Sami nodded as she went to shake the black-haired girl's hand. Eve just looked down at the offered hand, as if expecting it to attack her. When Eve didn't shake her hand, Sami just slowly pulled it back, choosing to scratch the back of her head nervously. She gave a nervous, "okay" as a response to the Halfling's rejection.

"Forgive her. She's not a people person." Selene apologized.

"Well, that makes two of us." Blade chuckled.

The black-haired girl's eyes scanned over the lithe body of the brunette before making eye contact with the other. Suddenly, the air became thick between them. They were suddenly in a realm where it was just the two of them, the real world becoming a colorful blur around them. Eve then saw Sami's memories as well as her future. Sami just stood there paralyzed, not knowing what to do. The raven-haired girl could suddenly see the world through Sami's eyes and vice versa.

And just as sudden as the sudden assault on their senses started, it ended just as fast. Eve blinked her eyes a couple of times, trying to focus on her surroundings. Sami groaned, shutting her eyes as held her head in pain. The brunette shook her head and blinked a couple of times as well. Both looked at each other in confusion, a pregnant silence between them.

Sami breathed, "What the hell was that?"

Blade looked down at the brunette, "What the hell was what?"

Sami waved her arm dramatically, "You know. The whole blurred out world that just happened. Didn't you see it?"

Selene raised a brow while the African American male gave the younger girl an incredulous look, "What the hell are you smoking and where can I get some?" he asked.

Sami rubbed the back of her neck, "Never mind, I must've spaced out there."

"I guess I must have as well." Eve said, surprising Sami with her voice.

"Whoa, you talk?" Sami asked jokingly.

Eve narrowed her eyes at the other.

* * *

**Parker Residence, Middleton (Next Day)**

* * *

The sun's rays streamed through the windows of the Parker Home, temporarily blinding its occupants as they settled around their Dining Room table. The youngest son, Ben, sat across from their step-son, Dick Grayson, as both boys discussed plans for the rest of the weekend. The mother, Bloom, stood in the kitchen as she cooked breakfast for the rest of the family. Peter Parker, the man of the house, sat as the head of the table. He read the newspaper and sipped at his coffee, offering the two boys suggestions for their planning. The remaining members were still in their rooms, either asleep or two lazy to get out of bed.

Bloom came out of the kitchen with a hot stack of pancakes, "Peter, did you see Sami last night while on patrol?" she asked.

Peter put his paper down and shook his head, "She wasn't with me last night, Hon. If I recall, she went "Monster Hunting" with Blade." he answered.

"Is she still out?" Bloom asked as she sat down next to her husband.

Peter just shrugged, "Maybe she slept at Wayne Manor."

"She didn't show up in Gotham last night, ma'am." Dick offered.

As if on cue, the lock of the front door could be heard as the occupants turned their attention to the sudden noise. The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Sami. She trudged in, closing the door behind herself before passing out on the couch.

"And where were you, young lady?" Peter called out to her.

She released an over-dramatic groan in response. Ben grabbed his father's newspaper, rolled it into a ball, and then tossed it at his sister's head. It bounced off, making the girl groan again. She sat up, looking at them with an exhausted look in her face,

"I was helping Uncle Blade with Vampire Prostitutes." she explained.

Peter looked at his watch, "And that was at, ten o'clock last night. I meant, where were you just now?"

"Helping Uncle Blade."

"With what?"

"Burning of the bodies and hiding evidence. Turns out, it takes longer than just an hour." Sami replied.

"It doesn't if you use your powers." Ben reminded.

"No one likes a smartass, Benny." Sami snapped.

"Well no one likes a-" Ben began.

"Enough." Their mother interrupted, preventing the boy from finishing.

"Yes, Mom." Ben and Sami replied.

* * *

**Sorry if the "Imprinting" seemed cheap, but the only knowledge of it that I have is Twilight (Sad, I know) (No offense to the Twilight Fans). So that's why I wrote it like that. End of chapter. Feedback appreciated. I'll update ASAP. **


End file.
